That's the Norm (series)
|image = ThatsTheNormShow.jpg |format = Sitcom |creator = Phineas and Ferb (Possibly) |written = Phineas and Ferb (Possibly) |starring = Norm as Norm, the Robot Suzy as Little Suzy Johnson Jeremy Johnson as Himself |directors = |episodes = Pilot |first = }} That's the Norm is one of the series that appeared in "Ferb TV". It revolves around Norm the Robot and Suzy Johnson. Plot The show starts with a title sequence that shows Suzy having a tea party with her toys. Suddenly, a giant robot flies from the sky, which Suzy kicks. Suddenly, the robot's armor comes off to reveal Norm, who starts hopping because of the knock which Suzy gave him. The song then goes on to reveal the title of the show, That's the Norm. The episode shows Suzy telling Norm that if he's going to live with her, he can't wander into Jeremy's room, because he may be sent back to space by Jeremy. Norm then tells Suzy that space is cold and unforgiving, like his father. As Jeremy knocks on the door, Suzy tells Norm to hide. Jeremy opens the door and Suzy peers through, saying she is making his a surprise. He asks what the surprise is, and she shows him a huge Norm shaped hole in the wall, saying that she made him a new entrance. He then tells her that she is a handful. She winks at the camera. Suzy gives Norm a make-up and comments that he's much more fun than her other doll. Norm was honored. Jeremy knocks on the door, and Suzy tells him to wait a second. She quickly tells Norm to hide, then goes to open the door. Jeremy asks Suzy if she's seen his lucky baseball bat, and she tells him that there is nothing in her room, moving in front of Norm, who is pretending to be a lamp. Jeremy asks is she's hiding anything, as she is acting suspicious. She replies with "no," there is a short pause, then she said "get outta my room." Jeremy tells Suzy that she's a handful, leaves and Norm takes the lamp shade off. He tells Suzy that he's the light at the party, who then gets annoyed with him. Jeremy asks Suzy why she's outside with a lumpy table.She tells Jeremy that it's a lemonade stand, which just confuses Jeremy further. "Lemonade stand? Where's the lemonade?" he asked. She said that she drank all of it. Jeremy tells Suzy, again, that she is a handful, and walks away. Norm then comes over holding some lemonade, and Suzy complains that they just lost a customer. She then demands that Norm helps her fix the lumpy table. Jeremy and Suzy are looking up into the sky, after Norm has gone back into space. Jeremy tells Suzy that he's really gone, but he was a lot of trouble. He then tells her that, deep down, he's "gonna miss that big guy," and Suzy tells him that she's going to stay outside for a minute. When Jeremy's gone, Suzy tells Norm that he can come out now, and Norm pops up over the wall. He then tells Suzy that he's got fireworks, which he probably used to pretend he flew up into space. Suzy then tells Norm that he's a handful. Cast * Norm the Robot as Norm the Robot * Suzy Johnson as Little Suzy Johnson * Jeremy Johnson as Jeremy Trivia * The show lampoons American TV sitcoms. * The show is a parody of ALF. Appearances * "Ferb TV" Category:TV Series Category:Big Ideas Category:Norm Category:Suzy Johnson Category:T Category:Ferb TV Programs